1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries refer to rechargeable batteries. Secondary batteries are widely used in fields of electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. Among various kinds of secondary batteries, a lithium secondary battery has a high operation voltage and a high energy density per weight, and hence has been widely used.